those fierce green eyes (that i won't falling in love)
by Ren T. Dankworth
Summary: Rin le teme a esos momentos en los que Makoto no sonríe (es como ver al abismo más oscuro que exista). [MakoRin]


• **Autora: R**en  
• **Palabras: 1**095  
• **Advertencias: O**oC no intencional, posibles faltas de ortografía y gramática, no hay gran coherencia en esto.  
• **Headcanon: M**akoto tiene una mirada demasiado pesada y se ve obligado a suavizar su expresión para no asustar a los demás.

* * *

**E**l headcanon lo tengo desarrollado desde el año pasado, pero no es hasta ahorita que me decidí a usarlo en un OS. Obviamente es MakoRin porque estos dos necesitan más amor aún si yo solo me dedico a escribir cosas que no tienen mucho sentido.

Aly, si lees esto, te hice caso y por fin hice algo con este HC.

* * *

Es un secreto que solo corre entre los miembros del club de natación de Iwatobi; nadie más fuera de ellos lo sabe porque son conscientes de que nadie les creería tal cosa porque _¿cómo es posible que Tachibana Makoto tenga una mirada que parece que podría matar a cualquiera? _¡Imposible!

Todos saben que Tachibana Makoto, ese adorable chico que parece brillar con luz propia y que es tan amable y atento con todos a su alrededor tiene los ojos más bonitos y llenos de vida que podrías imaginar, parecen casi sacados de un cuento de hadas y _obviamente_ no son oscuros, pesados y tampoco dan miedo. Pero sucede que no todo puede ser perfecto en Makoto, porque a pesar de que es un ángel que ha llegado a bendecir el mundo con sus suaves y cálidas sonrisas, que suele poner a sus amigos por encima de él mismo, y que oculta a la perfección sus miedos de los demás porque no quiere preocupar a nadie.

Así que un día, cuando el rostro le duele de tanto sonreír, Makoto simplemente adopta una expresión neutral, pero, a ojos de los demás, parece ser otra persona porque es raro ver que no sonríe, y que su mirada es mucho más oscura y aterradora de lo que cualquier persona podría esperar del siempre adorable Tachibana Makoto. Es claro que todos se sorprenden al notar este cambio porque es como si existieran dos Makoto en un solo ser, y para cuando Haruka se da cuenta de que su mejor amigo está cansado de tanto sonreír y suavizar su mirada, ya es demasiado tarde porque _todos _lo han visto.

.

La primera vez que Rin se da cuenta de que Makoto en realidad no tiene una mirada siempre brillante y llena de estrellas, el temor se instala en su pecho. Es como si su mente le dijera que debe correr antes de que _él _lo mate sin esfuerzo; pero Rin se niega a escuchar esa irracional voz en su cabeza que le repite que huya.

Para el mayor de los Matsuoka, a pesar de que sabe que Makoto puede ser una persona bastante sádica en su interior —no le hace falta recordar lo estúpidamente sádico que fue durante ese duelo con las pistolas de agua, y vaya que se alegró de tener a Makoto en su equipo porque, de lo contrario, le hubiera tocado enfrentarse a ese Makoto tan oscuro que no conoce y le aterra—, pero la sorpresa de saber que a veces esa naturaleza se muestra en su mirada, saber que esa mirada tan oscura y profunda es la que tiene su amigo en realidad le hace sentir tan desamparado, como un niño enfrentándose al mismo Diablo con solo un arma de juguete.

Rin prefiere no decirle a Makoto que sabe que su mirada es en realidad aterradora y que no sabe cómo reaccionar en esos momentos en los que su expresión no muestra nada (ni su típica y cálida sonrisa que le hace sentir en casa, ni el brillo en su rostro que le parece tan infantil y puro, ni mucho menos que su mirada llena de lejanas estrellas se ha vuelto un hoyo negro; un abismo que parece desear sus sueños y aspiraciones), por lo que calla siempre que se ve envuelto en esa situación, al fin y al cabo es mucho más fácil que decirle a Makoto que le dan miedo sus ojos.

.

Pero Makoto se da cuenta. Siempre se da cuenta porque conoce a Rin mejor de que conoce a Haruka —a pesar de que debería conocer mejor a su amigo de toda la vida que a este extraño que se le ha metido hasta los huesos—, y suaviza de nuevo su mirada a pesar de que está cansado y literalmente todos los músculos del rostro le duelen y quiere irse a dormir; pero lo hace porque es consciente de que los raros momentos en los que se relaja o simplemente piensa demasiado, son los que más asustan a las personas a su alrededor.

Haruka le ha dicho varias veces, que su mirada parece el fondo del océano cuando no la suaviza. Makoto simplemente ríe nervioso, pero sabe que es verdad porque hasta él se da miedo cuando sus ojos no muestran brillo alguno y se obliga a sonreír un poco para mostrarse más amigable.

.

Un día, en esos extraños momentos en los que Rin es sincero en su totalidad y han pasado gran parte del día hablando de todas las cosas que odian, surge el tema de que Rin odia ver esa expresión en Makoto.

No es algo que haya planeado, pero sucede y Matsuoka no puede arrepentirse cuando Makoto relaja su rostro y deja de sonreír por completo, no cuando esa oscura y pesada mirada parece robarle sus sueños e ilusiones, y el castaño le observa con esos oscuros (y fieros) ojos verdes que parecen una maldición para alguien tan bueno como lo es Tachibana Makoto.

—¿Te refieres a esta expresión? —la voz de Makoto es suave, amable. Contrasta totalmente con su inexpresivo rostro y los profundos pozos verdes que tiene por ojos—. ¿Sabes, Rin? Yo también la odio, pero he aprendido a vivir con ella porque no puedo cambiarla.

Rin siente algo romperse dentro de él, siente que le ha dicho a Makoto que lo odia cuando no es así y se siente tan tonto y culpable a pesar de que ha visto tantos lados de Makoto, ese chico de sonrisas cálidas y angelical presencia, que nadie más en este mundo ha visto —¡por Dios! Ha visto al pobre desmoronarse frente a él, lo ha visto llorar, lo ha visto sufrir, lo ha visto envidiar a Haruka, conoce cada uno de sus miedos y todos los defectos que tiene, y aun así es extraño que no pueda concebir que Makoto tiene una mirada demasiado pesada, fuerte y oscura para su personalidad tan tierna—. Pero eso no le impide sentirse temeroso, como si estuviera a punto de naufragar a causa de una terrible tormenta que le arrastrará hasta el fin del mundo.

Su conversación se queda en un punto muerto, y Rin siente que debe desviar su mirada de la que de Makoto antes de que el infinito abismo en sus ojos lo consuma por completo. Sin embargo, la voz de su cabeza le exige que no lo haga y que enfrente su miedo, que permita ser consumido por los fieros ojos de Tachibana Makoto —pero que no caiga por ellos, o podría ser su fin—.


End file.
